


The End & Rebirth

by ReapkinArts, U_kingdom090



Series: The End & Rebirth [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel/Demon Sex, Multi, Other, angels & demons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapkinArts/pseuds/ReapkinArts, https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_kingdom090/pseuds/U_kingdom090
Summary: Angel's are falling, and the Demons that already roam on the Earth are trying to mess with them. But, one Angel in particular has a bigger part in one Demons plan, who knows what he will do to make sure that his plans go through.Nothing is ever set in stone.





	The End & Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> This whole story and universe is something I've been meaning to make and get started, but instead of making it into some long ass book, I'll post it here. Bigger audience.  
> The labels will get longer and change for each chapter thats added, be warned, things will get bloody, and very sexual later on.  
> If you strongly believe in religion, you might want to turn away, this is all my own created Universe and Characters and story. So anything can happen.

There is more to the human race then there just being men and women, even past the animal kingdom. Angels, demons, supernatural, cryptids; all of which exist and live freely in the world we call home. All of you might not have seen them, but they are in the open just like all the rest of the humans. But then again, we are the one things humans feared, some believed and others didn’t. But in the end, the Apocalypse still reigned.

 

The God they all once knew, was killed in the war, the planets rotation was heavily slow, and life was dying, Horsemen going through and wiping out the life, while the Lord of Darkness himself attacked the Big Man. But it isn’t all bad, hell, they gave us the world that we live in today, where the supernatural, humans, animals, everyone, we all live together in peace. The only bad is started by those who don’t know how to live in peace. I’ve been rambling on long enough, how about I tell you kids the story from the very beginning.

 

What sounded like a ungodly explosion rang from the sky, the sound barrier being broken by a bright ball of fire falling like a meteor from the heavens, the ‘UFO’ falling at an alarming rate into a large clearing a few miles away from a small city. The ball of fire blaring down from the shaded late afternoon sky, the chilled silence filling with a bang from the object colliding with the packed soil, sending dirt, rocks, and grass flying in all directions. The fire dying out soon enough, leaving a dark ashen brunette lying in the scorched soil, a large, pearly but singed set of feathered wings laid sprawled out between the male and the ground.

 

Heavily panting, the thin male laid still, the muscles underneath his skin twitching every so often. His breath hitching every few seconds only to eventually slow while the male inched his way up to at the least reaching a sitting position. A slow, but calm breath leaving him while he lowered his head, lifting a shaky and dirty hand to comb back a few strands of hair from his face, his pigeon shaded eyes seeming dull and void of life for only a moment before the light returned to them.

 

His attention lifting to stare off at the city which lied in the distance, his pupils shrinking from the sun piercing out from behind the buildings that remained silhouetted in the distance. Gulping thickly while his wings fluttered some to shake the free the loose feathers and to rid of the soil. Pale skin tinged with the soil, bruised from the fall, ankle length hair a wild mess. He seemed disoriented, but still his mind was now racing, he was no longer in heaven, no. He was on Earth now, and he needed to hide, he didn’t want to be near or around the humans, how would they react if they saw him and what he was?  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
“Sir, are you okay?” Breaking that verbal silence there was underneath the gently thumping ambient music filling the bar, the server standing behind the bar was clearly worried about the patron he was focused on, a deeply tanned male, with shoulder blade length crimson hair, half of his face being covered in the thick strands. Gentle off white bandages wrapping around his head to hide his right eye, his one red-ish gold hue snapping up to stare at the man. He seemed a little out of himself just by the stare alone, his pupil was almost unseen behind the crimson bangs that hid the orb. The bartender chose to ask the man one more time to ask if he was okay, though this time he had also asked if the man required any bandages.  
  
Blinking in a confused manner, the one eyed male glanced down, noticing that he had gripped the cup of rum in his hand so hard that the thick glass shattered, leaving a thin amount of blood to spill from the few cuts in his palm, exposing the inner layer of his epidermis and a bit of the dermis, tiny bits of white and red tissue exposed to the air with the cimson fluid seeping down into the pooled rum and ice on the bar and still in what remained in the cup. “I’m fine, I should be going anyway, this is nothing.” Lifting his head, the tanned male would show a crooked, half assed grin, a half smoked cigarette still hanging from his thin lips. “I’ll be back tomorrow night darlin’, you have my cell if you need me.”  
  
While he spoke, he was picking up the larger pieces of glass that broke off and set them into the bottom remaining half, putting a few napkins around the bottom of the glass closer to the edge of the bar just so it wouldn’t drain over. Having taken a few moments he had finally stood himself up, surprisingly his previously damaged hand was now healed, only faint scars remaining on his palm. He didn't even seem phased by the glass that had previously pierced his skin, having no concern towards it. The tanned male, turned himself away from the bar and exited out onto the dim lit streets on the heart of the city, a deep breath being taken and exhaled while a thick smoke left from his nose.

 

“Finally, I can start my plan… those idiots better be ready.” With a thick scoff leaving him, he would just scuff himself off from where he stood. It took almost twenty minutes, and the man entered into a dark apartment, only his golden hue and the lit cigarette between his lips shown, only until the light was turned on, though it was still dark. Three cats laid lazily on the couch, and one large red-tailed black cockatoo sat perched on a deer skull that hung off the wall. It's crest raising when the light flicked on and it saw its owner.

 

Black feathers sprawled while the avian flew from its perch and almost headlong into the male, only to be stopped when he lifted his forearm to catch it, talons wrapped around his arm as the bird fluttered and settled. The man had changed, though his deeply tanned skin remained, he now had large ram horns protruding from his head and curling back around elven ears, a long lizard tail that didn't quite reach the floor swung behind him, with a shark toothed grin showing towards his avian friends. “Yeah, I'm home Yerteil. Calm.”

 

A deep chuckle left from him while he only walked over to take a seat on the couch, the cats purring and mewing while they scrambled up to all lay on his lap, his bird waddling up to rest on one of his horns. The man turned his attention towards a notepad he pulled from his book, the gold branded circle in the black leather had begun to glow, one solid line appearing horizontal in the circle before the glowing died down. Upon opening the book to the off white pages, he let a small breath and glanced over the name that slowly began to engrave itself into the page, but he couldn't make it out just yet.

 

It was just too early.


End file.
